Impressive
by Chirugal
Summary: Episode tag to 'About Face'. "Don't try to bite off more than you can chew." Set in my Sir/Little Tease 'verse. Gibbs/Abby, one-shot, complete.


**Title**: Impressive  
**Rating**: R  
**Spoilers**: Very mild ones for _About Face_. Abby's master/apprentice speech taken directly from the ep.  
**Summary**: Don't try to bite off more than you can chew.

**Note**: Okay, so you totally knew this one was coming, right? And nope, it's not gonna be multi-chaptered. I have waaaay too much smut on my plate already. XD

* * *

"Hi, Gibbs!" I say chirpily for the thirtieth time, listening intently for the scrape of a footstep, a rustle of clothing, anything that might alert me to his presence behind me. I know better than to expect it though – he's as silent as… as… well, a Marine sniper, I guess.

Which is where my new gambit comes in. "Hi, Gibbs!" Thirty-one times.

About four seconds later, I hear his voice. "Impressive."

Okay, _how_ does he do that? I didn't even hear the elevator arrive, much less him walking through the door. But hey, at least my plan worked! Better than the bubble-wrap, even…

"Well, I learned from the master. That'd be you. The master."

An image flashes into my brain – me, kneeling, thighs spread, hands cuffed behind my back as I wait for my Master's instructions. Gibbs, standing over me, quietly but forcefully telling me exactly what he wants me to do, what he's gonna do to me.

I have to diffuse this situation or I might break down and beg him for it. "And I'd be the apprentice." I change tack as naturally as I can. Think vocational apprenticeships – plumbers, electricians, carpenters…

Oh, no. Now I'm thinking of Gibbs' basement, his half-finished boat, his hand over mine as he tells me, "With the grain." Yeah, that was two years ago, but the memory just keeps popping up, unbidden. Why did I have to go and think of carpenters?

My mouth is still babbling, independent of me. "The master's apprentice. The apprentice to the master." And maybe one day, the apprentice will learn enough that she'll be considered worthy of her Master's collar. More significant than any wedding ring, more binding than any vows… What am I doing?! Focus, Abby!

"Don't try to bite off more than you can chew," Gibbs cuts in, and my entire body goes numb at the shock of it. I blink up at him, trying to keep my emotions from my face. Did he really just say…?

He did, and he means it exactly how I think he did. He's standing a little straighter than usual, if that's even possible, and gazing down at me with an expression that warms my skin to an impossible degree.

"I can handle more than you think," I say softly, forcing myself to meet his eyes even though I want to bow my head in submission.

"I don't doubt you can hold your own in a scene. But I think you underestimate exactly how much I'm capable of giving."

I'll take it all. Anything he wants, no limits, when he wants, where he wants… Taking a deep breath, I fall into a familiar position, feet set apart, wrists crossed behind my back, my head up but my eyes lowered. And I say, "I think _you_ underestimate how much I can take, sir."

Not Master, not yet. It's presumptuous, and if I'm reading him right it'll be he who decides when the title's appropriate.

He steps in closer, tilting my chin up with a finger. I keep my eyes lowered, making sure he knows I can play this by the book for as long as he needs me to. I hear a hitch in his breathing, but whether it's approval or something else, I don't know.

He drops his hand from my face and slips two fingers up under my skirt, bypassing the cloth of my panties with no hesitation, running his fingers along the soaked flesh beneath. I swallow a gasp of amazed longing, keeping as still and silent as I can although I want to fall apart. When he brushes my clit for the barest of moments, I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from begging for more.

He withdraws his hand as abruptly as he began, and I listen for some indication – _anything_ – that I've pleased him. He's quiet, but although the temptation to look up is strong, I know this is just another test and I wait him out.

"Relax, little tease. As you were."

Oh, _I'm_ the tease?! That's so not the thought I should be having right now. Submissive, submissive… I do as he says, letting my arms fall back to my sides, my weight to shift back to my usual posture, my eyes to flick up to his face.

I've definitely intrigued him, and I can't help but grin at the knowledge. "Sir?" I ask, a thousand questions in the one word.

He nods, ever so slightly. "You'll do." I get the feeling that, from Dom-Gibbs, it's high praise.

"I will?"

"You will. Now, what did you call me down here to tell me?"

He wants me to concentrate on results? Now? When I can hardly think straight from the memory of his fingers under my chin and then under my skirt? When I want to kneel at his feet and feel his collar around my neck and dress how he says and go only where he allows me to and-

Of course he does. He's Gibbs. And I need to stop thinking like a brat or he might reconsider. "Okay, so…"

I outline the result as best I can, spilling everything about the bolt cutters and the copper. He listens, taking it all in, his brow slightly furrowed as his incredible mind processes the information. When I finish he takes a step closer to me, and I instinctively tilt my head, offering up my cheek for his usual light kiss.

With a fingertip on my jawbone, he urges me to look at him, and before I know it he's kissing me full on the lips, no hesitation or restraint in the movement. I lean into the embrace, pouring everything I have into kissing him back, keeping my hands at my sides as a reminder to us both of the role I want to fill.

He breaks off, growls into my ear, "When we wrap up this case, little tease, I'm gonna pay you a little visit. And you better hope you're as good a sub as you think you are."

Without waiting for a response he leaves the lab, and all I can do is attempt to catch my breath, to try to calm myself down, to stop myself from watching the digital numbers of the clock tick by, frustratingly slowly.

When he decides it's time, I'm gonna prove to him that I can be the best damn 'apprentice' he's ever had. Until then, I have work to do.


End file.
